Ultraman
:This article is about the character. For the television series, see Ultraman (1966 Series). '' is an Ultra created by Tsuburaya Productions that first appeared in the 1966 television series Ultraman. Appearance to be added Origins to be added History ''Ultraman An alien superhero from Nebula M78, Ultraman was originally pursuing the escaped Monster Bemular when their chase took them to Earth, where his ship accidentally struck Hayata`s VTOL, thus killing the human. Taking full responsibility for his mistakes, Ultraman introduced himself to Hayata and gave him the Beta Capsule as he fused with the human to save his life. From then on, Hayata would use the Beta Capsule to transform into Ultraman on numerous occasions in order to stop monsters and aliens from conquering Earth. During the last episode of the series, Ultraman faced a powerful alien opponent called Zetton and he lost after his signature attack: the Specium Ray, was redirected back at him, thus putting both his and Hayata`s lives at risk. Help would soon arrive as while Zetton was quickly defeated by the Science Patrol, while Ultraman`s superior, another Ultraman named Zoffy came to Earth. As Zoffy told Ultraman that it was time for him to go back to their homeworld, Ultraman stated that he cannot as doing so would mean Hayata`s death. When Zoffy said that he had already done enough for Earth and the human would forgive him, Ultraman replied that Hayata was a remarkable man and that he can`t allow his death and opted to stay on Earth. After being told by Zoffy that he can`t stay there forever, Ultraman then asked that he be allowed to give his life to revive Hayata. When questioned on why he was doing so, Ultraman stated that he had already lived for 20,000 years which is very long compared to an average human`s lifespan as well as saying that he can`t allow someone as young as Hayata to be sacrificed. Being moved by Ultraman`s words, Zoffy decided to give two lives to save both Ultraman and Hayata while also separating the duo. While Hayata then seemingly lost all memories of Ultraman, Ultraman went back to Nebula M78 so that he could heal. From then on in the later series', Ultraman would come back to Earth on several occasions to protect it, as well as to assist the then present Ultras guarding it, and while he could not fuse with Hayata again either, he learned how to disguise himself as Hayata in order to disguise himself when needed to protect the Earth once more. The Return of Ultraman ''to be added 'Ultraman Ace' to be added ''Ultraman Taro ''to be added ''Ultraman Leo'' to be added ''Ultraman Tiga'' ''Ultraman Mebius ''to be added ''Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers'' to be added ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle ''to be added ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey ''to be added 'Ultraman Zero' ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' to be added ''Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' to be added ''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' to be added ''Ultraman Saga'' to be added ''Ultraman Ginga'' to be added ''Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! ''to be added ''Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman'' to be added ''Ultraman Orb ''to be added Gallery Trivia *''to be added'' References Category:Ultras